Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. For example, a mixed reality system can be used to insert an image of a dinosaur into a user's view of a room so that the user sees a dinosaur walking in the room.
A significant drawback of conventional mixed reality systems is latency. When a user turns his head, the user's view of the real world changes pretty much instantaneously. However, in conventional mixed reality systems, it takes time for the sensors to sense the new image data and render the graphics image for display to the head gear worn by the user. While recent advances have minimized this latency, it is still anywhere from one to a few frames. This visual mismatch between the actual and virtual views can cause discomfort and disorientation for users. Conventional mixed reality systems have also relied on powerful but large processing systems to perform the bulk of the processing including constructing a map of the real world environment and rendering of the graphics image.